Erosion by moisture has been a concern in a semiconductor device represented by a semiconductor integrated circuit. In order to cope with this, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a nitride film having an excellent water resistance is formed on a surface of the semiconductor device so that moisture is prevented from penetrating into the semiconductor device, to thereby enhance a water resistance of the semiconductor device.